Hidden Dragon Realm
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy has a strange dream. And the truth behind her mother's death and the disappearance of the dragon's are revealed. But is the truth, too much for Lucy to bare?


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

****(Lucy's POV)

_We were losing. I was the only one left standing. Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy and even Natsu were all on the ground. They fought so hard. And what did I do? _

_Nothing._

_*Who is this woman?* I thought *And why is she so powerful?*_

_"HA! HA! HA! You really thought you had the power to defeat me? How amusing. A bunch of fairies think they have the power to defeat a goddess such as myself!? I must give you credit though, you puny mortals did put up quite a fight"_

_"We're stronger than you give us credit for" I commented_

_"Oh really? Well give me you're best shot princess" she mocked_

_"Urano Met-"_

_"HA! HA! HA! That stupid old move again? How many times am I going to hear that? Urano Metria, Urano Met-* She mocked in a squeaky voice* Please! If that dumb move didn't work the first time, what makes you think it'll work this time?" _

_I stared in anger, because in a way_

_She was right_

_I started to cry. Knowing that all our attempts were futile. But I held my ground_

_ "Cry all you want princess! I tried being nice! But none of you wanted to listen to me! So this is what you deserve! Especially your pink haired friend over there. Thinking he could challenge me! It's just too hilarious!" She laughed_

_"What do you want!? What did Fairytail ever do to you!?" I yelled_

_"Fairytail? FAIRYTAIL?! Who said I wanted to fight Fairytail? It was you I was after this whole time! They just happened to be in the way" _

_"What?" I asked shocked_

_I heard a mumble. "Lucy…" _

_I turn to see Natsu and everyone starting to gain consciousness again._

_I ran to Natsu's aid_

_"Why do you want Lucy?!" Yelled Erza_

_The woman smirked. _

_"Simple. Lucy took my mother away"_

_Then her eyes began to turn black. She rose into the air. And spoke with a voice of a dark demon. You could even see a dark aura begin to surround her_

_"YOU!"_

_She pointed at me_

_"YOU, LUCY HEARTFILIA! DAUGHTER OF LAYLA HEARTFILIA! ARE THE REASON WHY ALL THE DRAGONS HAD DISAPPEARED! BECAUSE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA! TRAPPED THEM IN THE DRAGON REALM!" She yelled still pointing at me_

_"Lucy, tell me that what she's saying isn't true…TELL ME!" Yelled Natsu_

_Natsu shook me but I didn't feel it. I was too in shock_

_"YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA ARE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING! THE REASON THE DRAGONS ARE GONE! AND YOU ARE THE REASON FOR YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH!" _

_"LIES!" I yelled "I LOVED MY MOTHER!" _

_"THEN WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?" She yelled_

_"I DIDN'T! I- I would never…"_

_"Stop accusing Lucy of such nonsense! Leave this place at once!" Yelled Erza_

_"NO! BECAUSE NOT ONLY DID LUCY DO THESE THINGS! BUT SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN RELEASE THE DRAGONS FROM THEIR REALM!"_

_"WHY? WHY DOES THIS ALL POINT TO LUCY?!" Yelled Natsu_

_"BECAUSE SHE IS THE QUEEN OF THE DRAGON REALM! SHE IS THE ARE TO THE THRONE!"_

_Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla and Gray all turned to look at me with wide eyes_

_I fell on my knees. I couldn't handle it anymore. And I began to cry even harder._

_But she still continued_

_"YOU LUCY! ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN RELEASE THE DRAGONS FROM THEIR REALM! AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SLAY THEM ALL!"_

_And she finally finished_

_The goddess gently came back to earth, with her eyes going back to the color they once were._

_"I just wanted to get that message across" she said in her normal tone_

_"W-what the hell was that! You just dropped the bomb on her!" Yelled Natsu_

_"Don't get me wrong, I still want revenge for my mother. So if you don't mind pinky! Move!" She said sinisterly_

_Natsu stood in front of me and spread his arms_

_"If you want her! You have to kill me to do it!" Yelled Natsu_

_"Natsu…" I whispered_

_"Me too!" Yelled Erza. As she too stood by my side_

_ Next thing I knew, everybody was using their bodies as shields to protect me from the goddess_

_"Fine, I'll just blast through all of you!" Yelled the goddess_

_As the goddess was ready to strike. I did the unthinkable_

_I threw myself at her_

_"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu_

_We both rolled on top of each other for a few seconds. But then I finally had her pinned_

_"Get off of me!" She yelled_

_"No…"_

_She struggled "Foolish mortal! Think this can hold a-"_

_"Who was she!" I yelled_

_Her eyes went wide_

_"Y-your mother…" I looked her dead in the eyes with a waterfall of tears streaming down my face, while tiny droplets landed on her cheeks "WHO WAS SHE!" I said through sobs._

_"YOU SHOULD KNOW! Y-YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK HER!" She yelled as she too began to cry_

_Everyone else stared in awe_

_"Please… If what you said was true, if I'm really the Queen. To know that I hurt so many people already… I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE WITHOUT KNOWING!"_

_"LUCY YOU DIDN'T HURT ANYBODY!" Yelled Natsu_

_"YES I DID! I HURT YOU WHEN I TOOK AWAY IGNEEL! I HURT WENDY WHEN I TOOK AWAY GRANDINE! I HURT GAJEEL WHEN I TOOK AWAY METALLICANA! I-I even hurt my own father by taking my mother away… AND NOW I HURT SOMEBODY ELSE! AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING IT!" *Silence* "WHO ELSE IS THERE HUH! WHO ELSE COULD I POSSIBLY HURT NOW!?"_

_"Yourself…"_

_I turned to face the goddess_

_"W-what? B-but I" _

_"You make yourself sound like a monster that shows no mercy. But you're not. You're a kind-hearted person who hates seeing her friends and family in pain. You even felt pity towards the enemy." Responded the goddess_

_Natsu picked me up from on top of the goddess_

_The goddess stood up and faced me._

_"Her name was Nebulai" _

_I looked up at the goddess_

_"She was a dragon…"_

_"WHAT!" Said everyone in unison_

_"B-but I thought you were a goddess?" Asked Natsu shocked_

_She giggles "I only say that, but in reality I'm just a girl"_

_"So you're not even a dragon slayer?" Asked Wendy_

_"No, I was given this magic by Nebulai before she disappeared. To protect myself if in danger"_

_ "I am so sorry…" I said in softly_

_"That's alright. Only reason I came for you was because I found out about your mother. And who she really was. I knew that only the queen could hold such power."_

_"I never knew my mother held all these secrets from me… I'm so sorry" _

_"It's quite alright-"_

_"No it's not! I don't deserve your apology…"_

_She put her hand on my shoulder. _

_"No matter what, bad things happen in this world; you must learn to forgive. And if anything I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry" She gives me a small smile_

_I took in what she said. A tear goes down my face and I nod._

_"Now, Lucy. Even though the way I said it was foul. I speak the truth. Only you have the power to free the dragons"_

_I nod in understanding_

_"But, I don't understand. How can a celestial mage? Contain such power?"_

_"That is one thing we will never fully understand" replied the goddess_

_"Hey Luce?..."_

_I turn to face Natsu_

_"Will you bring them back?" He asked_

_"Yeah Natsu, I'll bring them all back" I smile_

_So does he._

_"Now Lucy" I turn to face the goddess "Not all dragons will be in the realm…" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Some have moved on… They aren't with us anymore…"_

_I turn to face Natsu_

_"Y-you don't think…" _

_"It's okay Luce-"_

_"No! I have to bring Igneel back! It's the only way to make you truly happy!" I cup Natsu's face_

_"I want to bring them all back…" I continued_

_"Lucy…" Natsu held my hand that was on his face and smiled_

_"Luce?"_

"Lucy! Wake up!"

"W-wah?"

"Wow Lucy you could sleep! C'mon were gunna be late to the guild!" said Natsu with enthusiasm

"What? It was a dream?"

"What was a dream?" Natsu asked me

"What? Oh n-nothing…"

"Tell me!" he whined

"Do you _really_ wanna know?" I ask

He came and sat on my bed, crossed his legs and set his chin on his hands. "I'm listening"

I explain the dream to him

"Wow, you can sure dream Lucy" he laughs a little

"It's not funny! I've been getting this dream a lot…"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, you're never a monster in my book. Unless you're mad _then_ you're a monster"

I pout "You're not helping"

"And besides! No 'goddess' can defeat me! I mean come on! I defeated a god slayer, a FREAKING GOD SLAYER!"

I giggle

He cups my hands "I may have lost Igneel, but I'll be damned if I lose you to a stupid dream!"

"Natsu..."

Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips

I blush

"I love Igneel, but I've grown to love you a _little _bit more" he gave me his smile

I snap out of my trance and smile back

"Now 'Queen of the Dragon Realm' get dressed were heading to the guild!"

I giggle "Okay"

I turn to leave but then I run back and kiss Natsu all over again

The kiss lasted longer than I expected. I found my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

We broke

"Ya know…"

"Hm?" I asked in question

"Technically, a queen can't be a queen without a king…" he said slyly while raising one of his pink eyebrows

"And technically, you're a dragon so that means you. Obey. Me" I said while I walked my fingers up his chest and tapped his nose.

"What!? I'm a dragon! Not a servant!"

"And I'm a queen and dragons are my loyal servants. So either way, you're screwed" I smirk while getting dressed

He pouted

I come back fully dressed. "Aww it's okay, you get the boyfriend special" I peck him on the lips to make him feel better

"What's the boyfriend special?" He asked curiously

"You'll find out soon enough"

I walk out of my apartment

"What!? Wait Lucy! What's the boyfriend special!?"

*It's so fun to tease him* I think while I run to the guild. With Natsu chasing behind.

(Normal POV)

*Somewhere watching over Natsu and Lucy*

*Sigh* "Oh Layla, will you ever show her the full truth?"

"In due time Igneel. In due time…"

* * *

**Hopefully it was enjoyable :D**

**(Not my best, I rushed. Sorry)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
